Songs & Secrets
by First Hero of Olympus
Summary: Austin and Ally are the best of friends. So, what happens when Austin writes his first song, which was suppost to be private? What about when a certain Latina and redhead overhear him singing it one day? Now, Trish and Dez are on a mission to find the Mystery Girl who Austin is singing to. Secrets don't stay secret for long when you're a member of Team Austin...
1. Nervousness & New Songs

**Hey everyone! I'm back! You may know me from my other story, my version of _The Mark of Athena. _If not, well, go check that out! Anyways, this is my second story, and my first _Austin & Ally _one. So, I would love it if you review, and don't feel like you have to be nice-I'm fine with flames! Okay, on with the story! (Anyone else think that I'm a bit overexcided?)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned _Austin & Ally,_ Operation Auslly would've been complete since _Albums & Auditions_, at least. (Although, I've heard from various places that they _will_ get together soon...yay!)**

* * *

Songs & Secrets

_Chapter 1-Nervousness & New Songs_

As Trish and Dez approached Sonic Boom one day, the first thing they heard was music. This wasn't usually strange, considering that Sonic Boom was a music store, but this sounded like someone performing.

They pushed through the doors and found the store empty, except for a lone figure. The lights were dim and there were different color spotlights flashing around, like you would see at a concert. There was music playing and the person, who was obviously Austin, was singing along to it, as if he and Ally were in the practice room recording their newest hit. Austin was dancing on the counter and seemed oblivious to Trish and Dez's entrance. They exchanged looks and paid closer attention to what Austin was saying.

"For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart, 'cuz it needs mo-ore!" he sang. "I can get your heart beat-beat-beat-beating like, I can get your heart beat-beating like that!"

Trish and Dez started swaying to the music and clapping. Well, Trish was swaying, Dez was more leaping. Trish rolled her eyes. Typical Freckles. Once the song was finished, they applauded.

The blond singer jumped, obviously just noticing their presence.

"T-Trish? D-Dez? When d-did you g-get here?" he stuttered.

"Just a few minutes ago." Trish responded, confused by Austin's nervousness. _Austin Moon _never got nervous.

"That song was awesome!" Dez said enthusiastically, not noticing any awkwardness whatsoever. "When did you and Ally finish it? Maybe for the music video, we can have you on top of a giant snow bank dancing with a polar bear!"

"Dez, Dez, stop." Austin said holding out his hands, at the same time as Trish said "Really, Freckles? What on earth would Austin dancing with a polar bear even have to do with the song?"

Dez looked hurt. "It was just an idea." He said, crestfallen.

Trish rolled her eyes. "Austin, I thought you didn't like romance songs. Why did you guys write that?"

Austin put his hand on his neck and fidgeted uncomfortably. "Um, first off," he said. "Dez, I don't want to make a music video for that song, it's not one of my performance songs."

The redhead looked confused. "But you just performed it for us." He said, gesturing to himself and Trish.

"I didn't know you guys were here, so it's not really fair. If I had seen you, I wouldn't have sung it." Austin said.

Dez looked deep in thought. Suddenly, he gasped loudly, causing Trish and Austin to jump and look at him in shock.

"What?" Austin said, sounding slightly nervous.

Dez looked at him. "Oh," he said. "I just realized that I forgot to walk Ollie today."

Trish sighed loudly through her nose. Ollie was Dez's pet fish that he had invented a few days ago. Dez apparently didn't get the fact that fish did not need walks.

"You can walk him later." She said, sounding as if she was trying to keep herself calm.

Austin smirked. His Latina manager had a really short temper when it came to Dez. Or to many people, really.

"Austin." Trish continued. "Who was that song for? Why do you not want to perform it?"

Austin fidgeted some more, his nervousness back. It was starting to weird Trish out. There _had _to be something he was hiding.

"Um.." Austin said. "Um…the song wasn't for anyone! Yeah, Ally and I thought that having a few romance songs would help me get more fans. But, we didn't like the way it turned out, which is why we didn't want to make a video."

Trish narrowed her eyes at him. Did he really expect her to believe that for a second?

"Austin," she said slowly, yet firmly. "Who was that for?"

"No one!" Austin looked a little angry now, but still nervous. "It wasn't for anyone! Why can't you accept that?"

Trish debated. She still didn't believe that he was telling the truth, with his hand on his neck, and the nervous tone and the fidgeting. But, if he thought she believed him, she could talk to Dez and Ally, to see if they knew anything. Well, talk to Ally. Her brunette best friend spent the most time with Austin, and he was more likely to reveal his feelings to her, seeing as Dez would be no help whatsoever. Besides, even if Austin _did _tell the redhead something, he would most likely forget it soon afterwards.

"Ok." Trish said finally. "That song wasn't for anyone. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go apply for a new job." She turned on her heel and walked out of Sonic Boom.

* * *

**Review! :)**


	2. Promises & Playing Detective

**Disclaimer: If I owned _Austin & Ally_, I would be able to see _Girlfriends & Girl Friends_ on the premiere night, instead of of whenever they play a rerun. (I'm going on a trip that weekend, if you care, which you probably don't. Point is that I don't own _Austin & Ally.) _Oh, and I don't own _Heatbeat _by Ross Lynch as Austin Moon, which is the song used in the last chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 2- Promises & Playing Detective_

Later that night, Trish sat in her room reading a magazine and thinking about her conversation earlier with Ally.

She had waited in the food court for ten minutes, which annoyed her because she wasn't very used to it. She was starting to have more sympathy for Ally. Not enough to actually show up on time, of course.

When the petite brunette had finally shown up, Trish got a fifteen minute rambling about how cute Dallas looked when working in the library. On top of that, once Trish got a turn to talk, all she found out was that Austin _had _been acting weird around Ally, but she was still unsure why.

So, she was now extremely frustrated.

She gave up reading her magazine-she couldn't concentrate anyways-and decided to figure out what Austin's problem was.

After half an hour, she had:

_1) __Austin was worried about a performance_

_2) __Austin was stressed about writing a song_

_3) __He had a problem with school or his family_

_Or_

_4) __He had a secret he was keeping from them_

Trish didn't think most of the options made sense.

First off, the singer _never _got nervous about performing, and, come to think of it, he didn't even have a performance soon.

Secondly, Austin didn't generally freak out about songs; he knew Ally would always write a fantastic hit.

The third one was more likely, Trish reasoned. After all, Austin didn't exactly get straight-A's in school, and he and his parents didn't exactly see eye-to-eye about his dream of making it in the music biz.

Trish thought the last option made the most sense, though. After all, wasn't nervousness (which Austin had _clearly _displayed,) a sign of secret-keeping?

_Ok think, Trish, think._ The Latina told herself. What could Austin be hiding?

She pondered the question for a while before giving up and vowing to continue her search in the morning.

* * *

The next morning, Trish strode into Sonic Boom with a bright smile on her face and a new uniform.

"Guess who got a job at Movies Galore!" she said, doing her 'Trish Pose'.

"Hmmm.." Dez said from where he and Austin were standing behind the counter. "Is it Santa Claus?"

"Yes Dez. Yes it is." Trish said sarcastically. Dez fist pumped and Trish proceeded to roll her eyes.

Just then, Ally came out from behind the stairwell, her book in hand.

"Thanks for watching the store, guys!" she said to Dez and Austin, flashing them a smile.

"No problem!" Austin said giving her a loving smile, his eyes clouding up.

Trish narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Hey Austin." She said. "Can I talk to you in private for a sec?"

Austin glanced at Dez, then back at her. "Um, sure." He said.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the piano. She could feel Dez and Ally's suspicious looks. Well, Ally's.

"Ok." Trish said once they were far enough away. "What's up?"

"Nothing!" Austin said, looking slightly nervous. "Wh-why would something be up?"

The Latina furrowed her eyebrows. The nervousness was back. She examined Austin critically. He was on the corner of the piano closest to the wall, perpendicular to her. His elbows were on the piano and his cheeks were in the palms of his hands. His fingers were on the back of his neck, his nervous habit, not that she got to see it much. In addition, he had an unsettled look on his face.

What was wrong with him? What was he hiding?

"Austin," she said finally. "It's pretty obvious that something's wrong. Now what. Is. It?"

He sighed, trying to keep calm, although the nervous look didn't go away. "Trish, there's nothing wrong. But if there was, I'd tell you, ok?"

Without waiting for her response, the blonde brushed past her and disappeared into the practice room, where Ally had gone earlier.

Frustrated, Trish went back to where Dez was standing at the counter.

"Hey, Trish," the redhead said. "For the next music video I need a giraffe, a pound of salami, and a tennis racket!"

Trish looked at him like he was crazy, which he was. "You whack-a-doodle! Focus!"

Dez looked at Trish with a confused look. "Focus on what?" he asked.

Trish mentally facepalmed, but said "Um, hello?! Haven't you noticed that Austin's been acting weird lately?"

Dez put his hand over his mouth and his index finger on the side of his nose, thinking.**(1)** "No." he said finally.

The Latina rolled her eyes again. "Well, you may not see it, but there's _defiantly _something up with him. And, I'm going to find out what, and you're going to help me."

At the words, Dez grinned widely. "Oh, yeah! Trish and Dez, back as a team! Let's get our detective on!"

* * *

**(1) ****Remember in _Successes & Setbacks _when they were talking to the doctor and Dez put his hand on his face and said "So how will that affect his dancing?" or something like that? That's what I mean here.**

**Okay, so hey everybody! :) I've decided to start putting my authors notes here insted. So, I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2! It was more of a filler chapter, but the next one will be better. (I think. I haven't written it yet, so...) Oh, in case you were wondering, I don't have any idea how long this story will be, but I'm thinking at _least _five or six chapters. (Don't hold me to that, though!)**

**So, I'd like to th****ank everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed. You guys are the best! :)**

**Responses:**

_**chadsonville**_**- Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter! :)**

_**Auslly-all-the-way**_**-Thanks!**

_**Kissmyquiver (Guest)**_**- Aww, you're so sweet! Did you read my Percy Jackson story?**

_**Guest**_**- I'm going to assume that was a flame, but I could read like none of it, so I'm not too offended. Also, you should probably work on your grammer.**

_**12It'sMyLife21**_**- Hey! Thanks for the review. And, like I said, you are correct; Ally didn't write "Heartbeat" for Cassidy.**


	3. Suspicions & Secret Crushes

**Disclaimer: If I owned _Austin & Ally, _in _Campers & Complications, _Ally would be partly over Austin, and would get all friendly with Elliot, and Austin would get all jealous and realize that he likes Ally, then he'll break up with Kira and go out with her. (Wait a minute... if that happens... does it mean that I will magically own _Austin & Ally_?)**

* * *

_Chapter 3-Suspicions & Secret Crushes_

The next day, Austin strolled happily to Sonic Boom, unaware that Trish and Dez had decided to meddle into his and Ally's personal lives.

He _was _aware, however, that Trish had been suspicious of him ever since she and Dez overheard him singing the very first song he had written himself. He hoped that she wouldn't discover his secret. Truthfully? His song _was_ for someone.**(1)** But, this someone defiantly didn't have lush, gorgeous brown hair or big, brown doe eyes that sparkled like the stars, and she most certainly did _not _carry a songbook, or work in a music store called Sonic Boom… oh, forget it.

Yes, he, Austin Monica Moon, was crushing on Ally Dawson.

His best friend, songwriter, and music partner. The very same girl that, months ago, he turned himself orange and sweaty to prove that he did not like.

But, honestly? He actually _didn't _like her at the time. In fact, that was what led him to his current situation.

After all the commotion of the event had died down, he found himself wondering _what if? What if she _did _have a crush on me? What if I liked her back? What if we started dating?_

And, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he actually would be okay with that.

It was then that he realized that he _may _possibly have a _small _crush on her.

The feelings grew from there, after he taught her how to slow dance (or at least tried to) for Trish's Quniceanera. Also, even though he had a sprained ankle and didn't get to sing for Emilio, dancing with her made that night one of the best of his life.

His feelings for her became permanent after she got accepted into MUNY. As he was writing that song for her, he was thinking about what his career and his life would be like without her. He realized that, without Ally, he wouldn't be living his dream, so he did everything in his power to make sure that she never left his side, because really? They _were _better together.

"Austin! Austin!" He was jolted out of his thoughts by a hand waving in front of his face. He looked to his left and saw that the hand belonged to his favorite brunette. She had a weird half-worried half-annoyed look on her face, but Austin still thought Ally was the cutest thing ever.

"Hey, Alls!" he greeted cheerfully, grinning at her.

Ally looked at him strangely. "Austin?" she asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

"'Course," Austin said, slightly uncertain. "Why wouldn't I be?" In the back of his mind, Austin realized that Trish had asked him that question at least twice in the past three days. She hadn't figured out his secret, had he? The last thing Austin wanted was for Ally to find out that he had a crush on her from Trish instead of himself. He started internally panicking.

"Well," Ally said. "You came in with your eyes closed, muttering to yourself, and you went over to the piano bench and sat down. I tried calling your name and shaking you, but you didn't respond. Eventually, I brought you up here."

Confused, Austin looked around, and noticed, for the first time that he was in the practice room sitting in one of the lime green chairs they had with Ally on one next to him. He then realized that Ally didn't know about his secret crush, and he internally relaxed.

"I'm sorry, Ally." He said. "I've just got a lot on my mind. I'm honestly fine."

Ally hesitated, then smiled. "Okay." She said, giving him a hug.

After a few moments, Austin reluctantly drew away. "So do you want to work on a new song?" he asked hopefully.

Ally opened her mouth to answer, when they suddenly heard a loud crash coming from downstairs. Austin and Ally looked at the door, then at each other, their eyes widening. They ran out of the practice room.

When they got to the balcony overlooking the store, they saw Dez laying in a pile of fallen violins, with an angry Trish standing over him.

"Trish!" Ally exclaimed. "What happened?"

The Latina glanced up. "This wack-a-doodle got me fired from my job at the Smoothie Shack!"**(2)**

Austin's eyebrows furrowed. "What happened to your job at Movies Galore?"

"Apparently I can't watch the movies at work." Trish answered.

Next to Austin, Ally said "Okay Trish, how did Dez get you fired?"

Trish huffed. "The wack-a-doodle thought I kidnaped his goldfish, Ollie, and put him into one of the smoothies because it was orange. He then started shouting telling all the customers to never eat there again."

Ally said "Um… okay. That's an interesting way to get fired. But, why are you so upset?"

"Because there's this _smokin' _hot guy named Joshua on the same shift as me, and now I can't stare at him anymore!" Trish wined, glaring at Dez, who had started to get up. He whimpered and laid back down.

Ally sighed. "Okay. Trish, calm down; you'll still be able to see Joshua. Dez, there are ice packs in the practice room, you can go get one.

Dez nodded and walked upstairs, passing Austin and Ally as they came down. Ally and Trish stood behind the counter, talking, while Austin sat on the piano bench and secretly admired Ally. Her brunette hair was so lush and soft-looking, the way it perfectly flowed over her shoulders-whoa. He snapped himself out of it when he saw Trish stare at him curiously. He started to feel nervous, hoping that Trish wouldn't discover his secret.

Trish's gaze was suddenly diverted from Austin by her phone vibrating. She scanned the tiny screen, her eyes widening. She then proceeded to run up to the practice room.

"Wait!" Ally called up at her. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing," Trish answered. "Freckles just got a new idea for a video."

Ally nodded, returning to her work, and Trish disappeared into the practice room. Austin, however, was slightly skeptical. Trish normally didn't look that excited about a new video idea. In fact, whenever Dez suggested something, she just gave him a look that said _What's wrong with you?_ So, what did that text _really _say, and why was Trish so eager to do whatever Dez had suggested?

* * *

**(1) Just in case you couldn't figure that out... ;)**

**(2) The Smoothie Shack is a fictional store I made up. If there really is a store with that name, I don't own it. Same with Movies Galore.**

**Okay, there you go! I'm _really_ nervous about this chapter for some reason. So, tell me; do you think that by saying in this chapter who Austin's song was for spoiled the rest of the story? Or was it obvious? (Oh, just to tell you, in this story, the episode _Diners & Daters _never happened.) Review and tell me what you think! I also have a question for you guys; do you like chapters with maily dialogue (like the first two chapters), or with the characters thinking (like the beginning of this chapter)?**

**Also, do you think I made Austin too lovestruck? Or not enough? (I have virtually no experence in that department, so.)**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed Chapter 2!**

_**Javalorena- **_**Thanks for the review! My trip actually got cancelled, so I was able to see the episode.**

_**SeleStarz- **_**Thanks! :) Were you right? Trish will find out in the next chapter.**

_**zendayagomez-**_** Thank you!**

_**ausllybear13-**_**Thanks! I hoped you liked this chapter.**

**You guys are Rossome! :)**


	4. Flirting & Finding Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally (What? All my other disclaimers were like 'If I owned Austin & Ally, blah blah blah would happen'. I wanted to do something different. ;)**

* * *

_Chapter 4- Flirting & Finding Out_

After Trish and Dez had agreed to play detective, they spent a _long _time (AKA fifteen minutes) catching each other up to speed about Austin's strange behavior. Trish had told Dez about the blonde's nervousness, and about her list of suspicions, saying that she thought he had a secret. Then, Dez told her that Austin had been blanking out sometimes for a while. This caused Trish to smack him for being so unhelpful.

By the time the two of them had reached Sonic Boom, Trish was pretty sure that all Dez would be capable of doing would be admitting to Austin and Ally that the two of them were meddling.

So, she was understandably shocked when Dez texted her "Get up here _now_, I know what's wrong with Austin!"

She hoped her eagerness didn't give her away. Ally didn't seem too suspicious, but she could tell that Austin was skeptical. She made a mental note to look less eager next time. Or, to come up with a more believable excuse.

Shaking it off, she ran into the practice room, the Latina shouted "What? What did you find?"

Dez was sitting on the piano bench looking at a sheet of paper. "Look," he said. "This is the music to the song Austin sang a few days ago."

Trish glared angrily. "You wack-a-doodle! You're supposed to find things that _help _us, not things that are completely useless!"

The redhead glanced up at her. "Believe me," he said. "This is going to help _enormously. _Also, I can tell you; Austin most _defiantly _has a secret."

Trish hesitated. "Give me that." She said, snatching the paper from his hands.

She scanned it. The words _Heart Beat _were written at the top of the paper, with Austin's name under it. Beneath that, it had the lyrics and instrumentals that they had heard when Austin sung the song three days ago. Trish glanced up at the redhead, who was looking at her expectantly.

Glaring at him, she said, "What do you mean? All that's here are lyrics and music."

Dez pointed at a point in the lower right corner of the page. Trish glanced at what the words written there said, and her eyes popped out of her head.

Beneath Dez's finger were the words _For Ally Dawson, the awesomest girl in the entire world._

"Oh my gosh," Trish said. "Austin wrote a love song for Ally. Austin has a crush on Ally! You know what we have to do now right?"

Dez nodded. "Yeah! Wait…what are we doing again?"

Trish rolled her eyes and explained what they were going to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the main part of Sonic Boom, Ally was working at the counter and Austin was playing the piano, wishing he and Ally could write a new song.

Just then Dallas walked through the door of Sonic Boom and went right up to Ally. Austin could feel his fists clench as he eyed the other boy. He wanted to go up to them, grab Ally's hand, and drag her away, but he tried to restrain himself. Key word being _tried._

"Dallas." He said, walking behind the counter and standing as close to the Ally as he could.

"Hey, Austin." The brunette answered.

"So, Dallas," Ally said, smiling at said boy. Austin felt his fists clench tighter. "What were you saying?"

"Right. Ally, do you want to go to the movies with me tomorrow?"

Ally grinned widely. She opened her mouth to answer, but before she could get a word out, Austin said "Sorry, we're working on a song tomorrow." He then grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her behind the stairwell.

"Austin! Dallas asked me out! Why would you say that?" Ally demanded.

"Sorry, Alls," he replied. "It's just that I have a headache; can you get me some medicine?"

Ally's expression turned sympathetic. "Of course." She said, running up to her dad's office, which is where she kept things that she didn't want the boys to get, like medicine and occasionally her songbook.

Once she left, Austin returned to the counter where Dallas still stood. Walking behind the counter, Austin glared at the slightly shorter boy, who awkwardly smiled back at him. After a few minutes, Austin opened his mouth to tell Dallas to leave, when Ally exited her dad's office with some Tylenol **(1)** for Austin in her hand.

"Here you go Austin." She said when she came down, handing the medicine out to him.

"Thanks, Alls. You're the best." Austin said, pulling her to him in a hug. He glared at Dallas over her shoulder, who just gave him that same awkward smile again. He felt the urge to roll his eyes.

"Um, Austin?" Ally said after a few minutes. "Could you let go now?"

"Oh, right. Sorry." The blonde said, releasing her.

"Anyway," she said, turning her attention to Dallas. "Sorry about that, but yes; I'd love to go to the movies with you, Dallas."

He smiled widely and Austin clenched his teeth, red spots dancing across his vision. Ever since they met, Austin always considered Ally his property, even though he hadn't always liked her. He _hated_ it when other boys flirted with or asked her out. Luckily for him, that situation didn't come up that often. Which made it even worse when it did.

"Great!" the Devil **(2)** said. "I'll pick you up at six."

Ally smiled her beautiful smile. **(3)** "See you then!" she said cheerfully.

Dallas left, not noticing Austin's death glare.

_Oh! _He thought to himself. _Look at the time! It's Ruin-a-date o'clock!_

* * *

**(1) I don't own Tylenol. Also, I know that that's not what to take for headaches, but I take it for everything, so.**

**(2) This is Austin's thought. I actually really like Dallas, but I don't ship him with Ally.**

**(3) Campers & Complications refrence! :) In the promo, Austin tells Dez that he loves Ally's smile.**

**What's up, fanfiction readers! Some of you may be wondering why I updated so quickly (but, hopefully you aren't complaining), so I'll tell you. Today's my birthday! :) I decided to update to give you a special present (although _I'm _the one getting presents). I hoped you enjoyed this chapter that I wrote while grocery shopping with my mom ;)**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed Chapter 3!**

**ashray4 (Also for chapters 1 and 2)**

**KeeperOfDreams93**

**lenabui98**

**KateTheAlpha (Guest)**

**Katsumi Hatake **

**You guys are the best!**

**Remember to review :) I'll appreciate them more then my other presents. (Probably ;)**


	5. Dates & Disasters

**Disclaimer: If I owned _Austin & Ally, _we wouldn't have to wait _three weeks _for _Partners & Parachutes_. (I'm really glad that Megan's coming back, though. I liked her.)**

* * *

_Chapter 5- Dates & Disasters_

The next morning, Austin woke up and immediately scowled. It was the day Ally would be going on her date with Dallas. Luckily, he had practiced his plan many times and knew that after their date, Ally defiantly wouldn't have any feelings left for the brunette.

Austin got up and took a shower, then got ready for school. The entire time, he was thinking of Ally and Dallas. How could she go out with him? He obviously wasn't the right guy for her! He didn't know her and couldn't be there when she needed it. Ally deserved someone special. Someone who had blond hair and brown eyes, liked pancakes, and was an overnight internet sensation. But, that wasn't at all specific.

When he got downstairs, Austin was greeted by the sight of his parents looking at him disapprovingly.

"Um, hi." He said, slightly nervous.

"Austin Monica Moon," his mother said sternly. Austin flinched at his middle name. "What is this?"

Austin looked at her curiously. "What's what?"

Mimi held a piece of paper out to him. He flinched again when he saw it. It was a math test they had taken in school yesterday. He had gotten a D on it because he hadn't had time to study due to the fact that he was trying to figure out why Trish and Dez were acting so strange.

Looking back at his parents, Austin said "I'm sorry. I tried to study, but I couldn't concentrate."

His mother sighed. "Look, Austin. This is the third D you've gotten in the past two weeks. You promised you'd try harder, but since that hasn't happened, we're going to have to punish you. You're grounded for the rest of the day, okay? No going to Sonic Boom after school and no friends over." **(1)**

Austin's eyes widened in horror. If he was grounded, he couldn't sabotage Ally and Dallas's date! If he didn't, they would become boyfriend and girlfriend, then they would get married and have kids, leaving his heart in a billion tiny pieces.

"No! C-can I please be grounded tomorrow instead? You can even ground me for the whole week starting tomorrow!" he asked desperately.

Mike shook his head. "I'm sorry, son. But, punishment isn't punishment if it's adjusted to your schedule. You will be grounded today and that's final."

"B-b-but!" Austin stammered.

"No buts!" Mike said sternly. "Now, go eat your breakfast; you're going to be late."

Austin staggered into the kitchen, still in shock.

* * *

At school, Austin sat through his classes in a trance, depressed about the day's events. Why couldn't he have studied harder on that test? If he had, he wouldn't be in this mess. If he had, _he _would be the one going on a date with Ally in the future, not the cellphone-accessory-selling brunette. What was so special about him, anyway? What did he have that Austin didn't? Well, apparently Ally's heart.

"Mr. Moon! Mr. Moon!" an angry voice snapped Austin out of his thoughts. He glanced up to see his teacher staring angrily at him.

"Yes?" he said quickly.

"What was the answer to the question we just finished?" the teacher said in a demanding tone.

Austin racked his brain. He hadn't even heard the question. If Ally was here, she would've scolded him for not paying attention in class. Uggh… Ally. He had to stop thinking about her. It led to more bad thoughts.

"Well?" the teacher said, snapping the blonde back to reality once again.

"Um…2x + 10 = 27?" he said uncertainly. The whole class started laughing, and Austin knew he had made a mistake.

"Austin, this is science class." The teacher reminded him. Austin could feel his face heating up, and he shrunk lower in his seat.

"I'm sorry, sir." He said.

The teacher nodded. "Just pay closer attention in the future." He said, heading back to the front of the room.

_Great, _Austin thought. _This day just keeps getting better and better._

* * *

Trish walked into school ecstatic, as she had been for the past two days. After all, Austin liked Ally! How exciting and cute was that? Besides, they were perfect for each other. Both would face their biggest fear for the other. Two people who did that could _not _be _just friends. _So, she and Dez were going to help them get together. She _knew _their plan would work.

Unfortunately, Trish's good mood was quickly shattered. She was walking down the halls of Mariano High, when she ran into Ally. The brunette had a big smile on her face.

"What's got you so happy?" Trish asked curiously.

Ally started bouncing up and down due to excitement. "Trish! Guess what!" she exclaimed. Without waiting for a reply, Ally continued. "Dallas asked me out! We're going to see a movie and get dinner tonight."

Trish's eyes widened and she could feel her stomach drop. No! Ally couldn't go on a date with Dallas when Austin liked her! Austin was _way _better for her then Dallas. After all, he wrote her a love song!

"That's great, Ally!" Trish said eventually. "Now, if you'll excuse me; I have to go to class." She hurried over to where their lockers were located, and spotted a tall redhead taking out his textbooks.

"Dez!" she shouted.

He whirled around, dropping all his books on his feet.

"Ow!" he screamed.

Trish rolled her eyes. "I have something to tell you."

Dez nodded. "Me, too."

"Ally has a date with Dallas!" Trish exclaimed, at the same time as Dez said "My fish has been abducted by aliens!"

Once she registered what he said, Trish smacked his face. He winced at the physical contact.

"Let's focus on the _real _problem, here." She said angrily.

Dez pouted. "My fish _is _a real problem!" he insisted.

The Latina rolled her eyes a second time. "Not as much as Ally and Dallas going out!"

Dez's eyes grew big. "Ally and Dallas are going out! Why didn't you say so?"

Trish took a deep breath and held it in for a few seconds, forcing herself to stay calm. After a little while she said "_Anyways_, we need to do something about this!"

Dez put his hand on his face in his usual thinking manner. **(2)** "Well, we could try ruining their date so Ally won't like him anymore."

Trish started pacing. Dez sat down on the bench and watched her go back and forth. "No," she said after a little while. "They're going to the movies, and it's hard to ruin movie dates. Besides, Ally would notice us."

Dez nodded. "Well, they don't know each other very well, right."

Trish stopped her pacing to eye him suspiciously. "Um, yeah. Why?" she questioned.

"Well, if all they're doing is going to the movies, they won't learn much about the other, right?"

Trish nodded slowly. "Yeah." She said

Dez continued. "And if we put our plan in action right after the date, Ally will probably change her mind about who she likes." **(3)**

Trish considered that. "Wow, Freckles, that might actually work." She said, surprised.

Dez stood up. "Well, what can I say? After all, I am _The Love Whisperer_." He said, tilting his head to the side and whispering at the last part.

Trish rolled her eyes "Sure you are. Now, we're late for class. Carry my backpack!" she demanded, holding it out to him.

Dez pouted. "But it's so heavy!" he complained. Trish then shot him a warning glare, and he hoisted it onto his back, still grumbling. She rolled her eyes again and trudged after him, still thinking about their plan.

* * *

**(1) This may seem too harsh or not harsh enough, but when Austin got his three D's in _Parents & Punishments, _his parents grounded him for the night, so I thought it was appropiate.**

**(2) I mentioned this in chapter 2. It's what he did in _Successes & Setbacks_, if you forgot.**

**(3) Dez might seem out of character here, but I get the impression that he is actually pretty smart and observent. After all, he helped Austin realize that he liked Ally in _Campers & Complications_**

**Okay, so first I want to say that I'm sorry. I know I haven't updated in awhile (well, it actually hasn't been _that _much longer then usual, but I wrote chapter four in Janurary and this a few days ago, so it feels longer.), and I feel that this chapter is pretty bad. I had to rewrite it two times to get this, and I'm still not happy with it. I think that Austin and Trish are out of character near the beginning, so if you think so too, I'm so sorry. Part of the reason it is so bad is that I've been having some pretty bad writers block and I haven't seen _Austin & Ally _lately or read any fanfictions. I'll try to go on more, so hopefully the chapters will get better and I'll update more frequently.**

**Oh, and for anyone who follows my _Mark of Athena_, I've gotten a few more ideas and am working on the next chapter. For anyone who follows _Trouble in Hawaii,_ chapter 3 hasn't been started yet, but that's what I'll do next.**

**Sorry for the really long authors note! Sorry if it bored you. (Although I'm pretty sure most people don't even bother to read them.)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 4!**

**chadsonville**

**Lovatic4Life98**

**Frenchie12**

**ausllyshipper667**

**Jaybail**

**zoey starz (Guest)**

**Hay-SecretPossiblePhantom-Love (Thanks for wishing me happy birthday! It was good :)**

**ashray4**

**As always, you guys are the best! Keep reviewing!**


	6. Realizations & Really Awkward Dates

**Disclaimer: _Austin & Ally _does not belong to me. If it did, Austin and Ally wouldn't have _broken up _as soon as they got together.**

* * *

_Chapter 6- Realizations & Really Awkward Dates_

Ally stood in front of her mirror, brushing her brown hair. Dallas was coming to pick her up for their date in a few minutes, and Ally was so nervous, she could barely stand still.

After finishing, she took a step back and examined herself. She was wearing a close-fitting red dress, with a blue necklace and blue-strapped sandals. The look was completed with a small white pocketbook. At first, she was worried that her attire was too formal, but she really wanted to impress Dallas. She _really _liked him.

"Ally!" she suddenly heard her dad shout. "Dallas is here!"

Ally felt her pulse rate increase. "Coming!" she yelled back.

She slowly left the room, taking deep breaths to calm her raging heartbeat.

She entered the room and almost fell over. Dallas was standing in the hallway talking to her father. He looked almost more handsome then humanly possible.

Dallas felt her presence and turned to her. "Hey, Ally," he said, flashing her a smile.

"H-hey, Dallas," she responded. The two then stared at each other for a few seconds.

Dallas was the first to break eye contact. "We should probably get going," he said. "Wouldn't want to miss the movie."

Ally gave an awkward smile. "Right," she said, walking next to him.

As they headed out the door, Ally's dad called, "Be back by ten! But absolutely no later than ten-o-one!"

Ally blushed. Did her dad _really_ have to do that? Especially on her _first date _with a guy she _really _liked?"

Luckily, Dallas just grinned and called back to Lester, "Of course, sir."

Ally relaxed. Dallas really was perfect. He didn't even mind her father's overprotectiveness that only showed itself when Ally had dates. Normally, it presented itself when a cute guy just started flirting with her. Needless to say, he was the main reason Ally didn't go on many dates.

She and Dallas turned the corner at Ally's driveway, heading in the direction of the mall. Neither one of them lived very far from it or from each other, so they decided just to walk to the theater and restaurant.

After a few minutes, Ally was well aware that the only thing they had talked about was the weather. Their date was _not _off to a good start.

As they passed the entrance to the mall, Ally felt Dallas grab her hand. He pointed out a flock of seagulls that were stealing a sandwich from a little boy, who was chasing them, trying to get it back. They both laughed a little, and afterwards, Dallas didn't let go of her hand.

Ally had daydreamed of something like this happening before, but actually experiencing it was different.

In her dreams, she would feel an electric shock go through her body at his touch, and would feel weak in her knees. In reality, though, she didn't feel any of that- just overwhelming awkwardness.

She didn't know why that was, but she realized that she was less comfortable with Dallas holding her hand then she'd be with Austin or Dez… especially Austin. When Austin held her hand, it sent tingles of warmth through her body. She was surprised she didn't feel that with Dallas, since she liked him more then she liked Austin. Well, romantically anyway.

Dallas suddenly spoke, clearing Ally from her thoughts. "We're here," he said, pointing to the Italian restaurant they'd be eating at; _Frank's International House of Pizza_. **(1)**

The two of them walked in, and Dallas gave his name to the host, who then walked them to a small, met-for-two booth. Dallas sat down first, and Ally slid in across from him.

For some reason, the fact that Dallas sat down first irritated Ally. She knew that she was probably being too demanding, but whenever she went out to eat with Team Austin, Austin would wait until Ally was sitting to sit down, even if Trish and Dez were already seated. Once, he'd even pulled her chair out for her.

Ally was brought out of her thoughts by the waiter handing them menus. After he ordered their drinks, Ally and Dallas were left alone. Both of them just sat there, the air thick with awkwardness.

_Ally,_ the brunette internally scolded herself. _You've been looking forward to this for a long time. You like him and he likes you, so just find something to talk about. He won't think it's annoying! Well… probably._

Slightly encouraged, Ally sat up straight and turned to Dallas. "Sooo…" she said, quickly losing confidence. "How ya' doin'?"

Dallas gave her an uneasy smile. "Great. How 'bout you?"

She returned his smile and nodded. "Great."

And they sat in silence for another fifteen minutes.

Once they had ordered and received their food, Ally decided, once again, that she needed to do something about the lack of conversation.

"So, Dallas," she began, desperate for anything that would get them talking. "What do you like to do for fun?"

"I like to read," he answered.

Ally perked up. Finally, something they had in common! "Really?" she asked. "So do I! What do you like to read?"

Dallas shrugged. "I mostly like horror books, like _Goosebumps _and _Frankenstein." _**(2)**

Ally shrunk back into her seat. Like all horror-related things, she found both of those books very boring. "Oh," she said. "Cool."

Dallas nodded and turned back to his food, while Ally just sat there, her mind racing. She realized that, the more she learned about Dallas, the more she realized that they had nothing in common. But… why did she like him, then? Was it just because he was cute? No, that didn't make sense. Ally wasn't that shallow. She liked him because he was kind and considerate and, like herself, a bit shy and awkward. (Although she had been getting better.) She also thought that the two of them had _something _in common, since they realized that neither of them could dance back at Trish's Quinceanera.

She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts by Dallas clearing his throat. She turned to look at him. He was looking at his watch.

"We should probably go," he said. "We don't want to miss the movie."

Ally nodded, and Dallas motioned the waiter over. He gave them the check and Dallas paid, despite Ally's protesting. They then stood and headed over to the mall theater.

Once they arrived, Ally looked up at all the different movies playing. She examined each of the show times and saw that the only two movies playing right about then were _Zaliens 7 _and a special 3-D version of _Titanic_. **(3)** Ally hoped that they would be seeing the latter, since she hated _Zaliens_, and loved _Titanic_.

She turned to Dallas. "What are we seeing?"

Dallas grinned like a little boy who had had too much candy. "_Zaliens 7_," he responded.

Ally internally groaned. Why did Dallas have to pick _that _movie?

Instead, she said, "Can't we watch _Titanic_?"

Dallas gave her a disbelieving look. "You want to see _that_? It's so boring!"

Ally was taken aback. How dare he insult one of her all-time favorite movies! Austin would _never _do that! Austin also wouldn't make her go to a movie she didn't want to see. If she said that she didn't want to watch _Zaliens_ then they wouldn't watch _Zaliens_!

As soon as that thought entered her head, Ally stopped herself. Why did she keep comparing Dallas to Austin?

She realized Dallas was still staring at her, so she shook herself from her thoughts and turned to him.

"Fine," she said. "Let's see _Zaliens 7_."

The brunette's smile returned, although this time it was dimmer and a bit apologetic. He led them to the stand to buy tickets.

As they got inside, Dallas turned to Ally. "Ally," he said. "I'm sorry for making you see _Zaliens_. I know you didn't want to."

Ally opened her mouth to protest, but Dallas, sensing it, cut her off before she could get a word out.

"It's just; I've been wanting to see this movie for a while now. I'm also I called the _Titanic _boring. Even though I don't really like it, I shouldn't have said that. Tell you what; on our next date, you can pick the movie, okay?" He smiled at her hopefully.

Ally awkwardly smiled back. "Okay," she said.

Dallas nodded and said "Great", then turned to the confection stand to get them some popcorn. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her into the theater.

* * *

Screams and cheers from over-enthusiastic _Zaliens _fans echoed on all sides of Ally, but she paid no attention to them. Instead, she was replaying all the conversations she had had with Dallas that night in her mind.

_Why has this date been going so badly? _She thought. _I thought we liked each other; I thought we knew each other. Instead, it's like I'm on a date with a total stranger who I have no idea how to talk to._

Although, as she thought back to all the past interactions she had had with Dallas, she realized that they had never had a real conversation with each other.

_Well, that explains the awkwardness. But not why I feel different about Dallas. I used to think everything he did was cute. I used to know we'd be perfect for each other. I felt like I really knew him, even though I didn't. So, how come now, I'm not feeling romantically attracted to him at all, and why do I keep comparing everything he does to Austin?_ Ally thought.

She pondered those questions for a while, then decided to actually watch the movie playing on the screen to try to de-clutter her brain. However, she was immediately repulsed when she saw a weird insect-like thing- she assumed it was a zalien- eat its own eggs.

Disgusted, Ally fell back into her thoughts. This time, she thought about everything Dallas had done that she had compared to Austin, and the way Austin would do it.

After thinking for a while, Ally suddenly sat straight up in her seat, her mind racing. _Of course! _She thought. _It all makes sense now!_

She remembered everything Dallas had done that had irritated her. He had sat down before her at the restaurant, he had insulted her favorite movie, and he had made her see a movie she didn't want to see. (Although, his apology fixed the last two problems.) She had compared all that stuff to what Austin would do, because she wanted a baseline for the way Dallas should be treating her. Ally picked Austin because he was her best guy friend, and she knew he would treat her right.

After Dallas did all the things he did, she had placed herself and her friend in the situation and determined each time that Austin would treat her differently. But… would he? She suddenly looked back to the very beginning of her friendship with the blonde rock star, when the two of them had spent a day together getting to know the other.

She had taken Austin cloud watching and, in return, he had taken her to the Florida Fright Fest. As she reflected on their interactions throughout the day, she realized that, back then, Austin had done the same things to her that Dallas was currently doing.

When the two of them had gone cloud watching, Austin had fallen asleep, and, upon waking, he had told Ally that she "liked really lame stuff", which was similar to Dallas calling her favorite movie boring. Austin had also forced her to go to the Fright Fest even though he knew she hated horror movies. (She knew that they needed to get to know each other, but still.) And, she could remember plenty of times when he had sat down before her in restaurants. None of those things had bothered her that much when Austin did them.

So why did it bother her when Dallas did it?

Ally shrank back into her seat, but she didn't have to wonder for long.

She realized that Dallas hadn't changed from when they first met, but she knew she had, and so had Austin. The two of them had gotten closer together, and Austin was now very important to Ally and vice versa. That was why Dallas's actions bothered her, because she now expected him to put her first, the way Austin did.

She was aware that she shouldn't expect for Dallas to treat her as highly as Austin did, especially on their very first date. But, she also realized that, even if she lowered her expectations, she and Dallas still wouldn't work as a couple, since she would still internally have the same expectations, and she and Dallas had nothing in common, except their terrible dancing skills.

It was this thought that made Ally turn to Dallas and ask him to go outside with her.

Confused, he followed.

"Dallas," she said once they were out of the theater. "I don't think this is working." She motioned between the two of them.

She watched as the brunette's eyes widened and he started to stutter. "B-but I thought you liked me back?" he said, raising his tone at the end so it came out as a question instead of a statement.

Ally felt tears prick her eyes, so she closed them and took a deep breath. "I thought I did," she said. "But, I realized that we have nothing in common. We haven't had anything to talk about for the entire night. I'm sorry, Dallas. We're just not right for each other. I hope we can still be friends."

Ally turned to him, waiting for a reply. When it didn't come, she turned around and headed home, the tears finally starting to fall.

* * *

**(1) I made this up. If there really is a Frank's International House of Pizza, I don't own it. I also don't own IHOP, where I got the idea from.**

**(2) I don't own either of these books. I haven't read them either.**

**(3) I don't own _Titanic, _although I do love the movie.**

**Uh... hi? Do you guys remember me? If you don't I don't blame you. It's been forever and a day since I've updated. In my defense, I've been really busy. Since it's the end of the year, I've had to to the finals and STAR tests. Speaking of finals, everybody check out this website I made with two of my friends for our histroy final. It's called www. thegreenrenaissance .weebly .com, but without the spaces. It's all about protecting the environment and green energy sources. **

**Another reason is that we moved recently and I couldn't find my laptop, which has all my stories saved on it. There's more reasons, but you probably are getting bored, so I'm going to end right... now.**

**Remember to review and to go to thegreenrenaissance .weebly .com!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 5!**

**xXAusllyandRauraXx**

**SeleStarz**

**cheetagirl4**

**fingers interlocked (Thanks for pointing that out! I fixed it.)**

**mahnoorapple (Guest)**

**Thanks, guys! You rock!**


	7. Planing & Perfect Guys

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Austin & Ally. _What else is new?**

* * *

Chapter_ 7- Planning & Perfect Guys_

"Guess who got a job at Toys N' Stuff?" **(1)** Trish asked the next day, walking into Sonic Boom. It was fairly early, so she and Ally were the only ones in the store. She approached Ally.

"Trish?" the brunette asked when Trish reached her. "You're here early. It's only eight. The store's barely even open."

Trish rolled her eyes at her friend. Normally, she would agree with Ally, but that day, Trish had a mission. She needed to know about Ally and Dallas's date so that she and Dez could conduct their plan to make Auslly official.

"I know," she said in response to Ally's statement. "But, I wanted to know about your date with Dallas. How did it go? I want _all _the details!" She leaned in, trying to mask her disappointment that Dallas and Ally were even dating in the first place.

Ally gave Trish a half-sad, half-disappointed look. "The date… didn't go as well as I had hoped," she said slowly.

Trish's eyes widened and her insides soared, but for Ally's sake, she tried to look sympathetic.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Weeell," Ally dragged out the word in a high-pitched voice. "Y'know…"

Trish gave her a look that clearly said, _Get a move on!_

Ally composed herself and took a deep breath. "I… I realized that I have nothing in common with him. Like, for our date, he made us see _Zaliens 7. _So… I broke up with him." She said the last part quietly.

Despite her glee, Trish felt genuine sadness for her friend, seeing her depressed look.

"I'm sorry, Ally," she said, placing a hand on the other girl's shoulder. "I know you really liked him."

Ally sighed and grabbed a couple of flute cases from under the counter, walking over to stack them next to the store's supply of flutes. Trish followed her.

"I just thought that Dallas was The One. I mean, I was crazy about him when we barely even knew each other, so I thought that once I _did _know him, everything would be perfect," Ally explained sadly, looking down at the flute case she was holding, blinking back tears.

"Hey," Trish said in a quiet, comforting voice. "It'll be okay. You'll find the right guy someday, like how someday, I'll keep a job for more than three days."

Ally looked at her.

After a moment, Trish continued. "Okay, I won't keep a job for three days, but I'm sure you'll find your perfect guy."

Ally gave a sad smile. "Thanks, Trish. But, I'm pretty sure I won't find anyone anytime soon. No guy could possibly have a crush on me."

With that, Ally walked back to the counter, missing Trish's smirk.

"Don't be so sure," the Latina said under her breath, before turning on her heel and swiftly walking out of Sonic Boom.

* * *

"Dez!"

The loud sound of someone shouting his name caused Dez to jump, dropping his backpack, which he had been digging through, on his feet. As it landed, the redhead screamed "Ow!" at the top of his lungs.

After the pain passed, Dez turned to the person who had called him. Trish was standing behind him with a happy-yet-urgent look on her face.

"Oh, hey Trish," he said, slightly nervous, as he usually was in her presence.

"I just got back from talking to Ally," she said, excited. "And she said that she broke up with Dallas!"

Dez's eyes widened. "Seriously?" he questioned. When Trish nodded, he smiled.

"Awesome! Now all we have to do is get Austin to go with our plan!"

Trish smiled back. "Okay, you go talk to Austin and get him to agree, and I'll go take a nap!"

Dez nodded. "Okay! Wait… what? Can't you help me?"

Trish rolled her eyes. "_No_. Austin's _your _best friend, not mine. Besides, I'm tired from all the questioning I had to do on Ally."

Dez looked confused. "But you were only at Sonic Boom for fifteen minutes."

Trish waved her hand dismissively. "Details, details," she said. "Now, go!"

Dez jumped a bit, said "On it!" and started to run out, but after about three seconds, he turned around and said "Wait!"

Trish, who had already started walking away, turned around and said "What?!" with an irritated look on her face.

The redhead walked back over. "Here," he said, pulling something from his backpack. "I made five hundred of these. Want one?"

He unfolded it, revealing a dark purple t-shirt. In the center was a big heart with a picture of Austin with his arm around Ally within it. Underneath, the words 'Team Auslly' were written in red.

Trish thought about rejecting his offer, but then sighed and said "Sure," extending her hand for the shirt. Dez gave it to her, then turned around and started skipping towards Austin's house.

Trish rolled her eyes once more before reluctantly tugging the shirt over her head, starting back to her house for a nap.

* * *

Austin lay on his bed, his head resting in his hands, trying to occupy himself by mentally singing every song he could think of.

Of course, this was unsuccessful, seeing that most of the songs he could think of were his own, and that brought him back to the very subject he didn't want to face.

Ally and Dallas. Or, as he had started referring to them as, Ally and the cell-phone-accessory-cart pretty boy.

Austin was furious at Dallas for asking her out, furious at his parents for grounding him on the night of the two's date, and furious at himself for not punching Dallas in the face when he had asked out _his _Ally. Austin would also be furious at Ally for saying yes, but he couldn't be. He loved her too much.

He sighed to himself. There it was- the "L" word. Back when Ally had gotten accepted into MUNY- when Austin had first realized that his feelings for her went beyond friendship- he had spent many sleepless nights trying to decide if it was just a simple crush or if he legitimately loved her.

Eventually, he decided that it was the latter, and, almost as if to prove himself right, Austin found himself falling for her more and more each day, until it reached the point where he felt that if he was ever not around her for more than a couple of days, all his molecules would spontaneously combust.

It was those feelings that drove him to write _Heart Beat,_ his first-ever song. For someone whose only other song had been about how he needed a new song, he thought it had turned out pretty well.

"Psst! Austin!" A quiet voice from his window startled Austin out of his thoughts.

"Dez?" he asked, walking over and pulling the redhead through the window.

Dez stood up and brushed off imaginary dust. "Hey, buddy," he said.

Austin looked at him in confusion. "…hey. What's up?"

Dez looked serious, which surprised Austin.

"Listen," he said. "I need to talk to you?"

Austin's confusion increased. "About?"

Dez hesitated. "Remember the song Trish and I heard you sing a few days ago?" he said eventually.

Austin nodded.

"We found the music for it," Dez continued. "And… we know it's for Ally."

Austin's eyes widened. "What?!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, causing Dez to wince. "Dez!"

"Sorry, sorry," he said quickly.

"Whatever," Austin said in response to Dez's apology. "Dez, whatever you do, you _cannot _tell Ally, okay!"

"Oh, don't worry; I won't," Dez said, causing Austin to relax, until he continued with "If _you _do."

"What?!" Austin screamed again. "Dez, I can't tell Ally I like her! It'll ruin our friendship!"

Dez took a deep breath. "Look, buddy," he said. "You and Ally may be friends, but you're not happy with that. You'll always be wanting more. You _have _to tell Ally."

Austin stubbornly shook his head. "No! If she doesn't like me back, everything will go downhill. My career will be down the toilet, and I won't see Ally at all except for school. I-I don't think I could live if the two of us weren't friends." He said the last part quietly, hanging his head.

He took a deep breath and finished. "Besides, Ally has D-Dallas now. I'm just a friend to her."

At these words, Dez grinned. "No she doesn't," he said excitedly.

Austin looked up in confusion. "Huh?" he said.

"Ally doesn't have Dallas. They broke up on their date."

Austin's eyes widened. "W-what?" he asked. "W-why?"

Dez realized that he didn't know. He had forgotten to ask Trish. He mentally cursed himself.

As a cover, he said "Who cares?"

Austin stared at him. "You don't know, do you?"

Dez's shoulders slumped. "No," he admitted. Suddenly, though, he perked up. "But, more importantly, Ally is free again. Now's your time to get her! You need to swoop down on her like an eagle swooping down on a bear!"

Austin sighed. "Dez, eagles don't eat bears. They eat, like, fish and snakes and stuff."

Dez raised his eyebrows at Austin.

"Ally told me," Austin said in response to Dez's unasked question.

"Anyway, that's not the point. You need to make your move! Tell her how you feel!"

Austin sighed. "Dez, I can't risk it if she doesn't like me back."

Dez pulled Austin down so they were both sitting on the blonde's bed. "Austin," he said. "You're my best friend, and I like you, but sometimes you can be the stupidest guy in the world."

Austin looked offended. "Hey!" he exclaimed indignantly.

Dez took a deep breath. "Ally likes you; I'm positive. I've seen the way you two look at each other. I _know _Ally likes you, but she just doesn't know it yet. You need to give her a little jump-start, but you can't just outright tell her, otherwise, she'll fly away." Dez made wing motions with his hands, and raised them over his head.

Austin slowly nodded. "You're right. Thanks, Dez."

Dez shrugged. "What can I say? I am _The Love Whisperer_," he said, turning his head to the side and whispering the last part.

"No, _you're not_," Austin responded, miming Dez's actions. Then, he sighed. "But, I don't know what to do with Ally. Do you have any ideas?"

Dez smirked. "Don't worry, buddy. I've got a plan." He narrowed his eyes at Austin. "Are you up for it?"

Austin got a determined look in his brown eyes. "Yes!" he said.

The redhead grinned. "Good. Now, let's get Ally to fall for you!"

* * *

**(1) I made up the name Toys N' Stuff, although I feel like I heard it from somewhere (Is it that store next to Sonic Boom?). If that's the case, then I _don't_ own it.**

**And I'm back with another update! I hope you like this chapter! In the next one, we'll find out what Trish and Dez's 'plan' that I have been dragging out for so long is. Also, I want to say that this story is almost over. :( I'm not sure how much longer it'll last, because I'm writing it one chapter at a time, but I thing only one or two more chapters, possibly three, until it's done.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 6!**

**zendayagomez**

**ashray4 (also for Chapter 5)**


End file.
